Unexpected Consequences
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: A vampire breaks in on the boys at the worst possible moment. Tag to "Into the Light" Dom!Dean, sub!Sam, hurt!Sam caring!Dean Dean/Sam 10th in the 'BYC Verse'


**Title:** Unexpected Consequences

 **Author:** Wincesteriffic Kaz

 **Info:** A vampire breaks in on the boys at the worst possible moment. Tag to "Into the Light" Dom!Dean, sub!Sam, hurt!Sam caring!Dean Dean/Sam 10th in the 'BYC Verse'

 **Author's Note:** This is a direct tag to my story 'Into the Light' in which Dean mentions Sam's first experience with sub-drop and that story was demanded. Lol

 **Graphic depictions within. Beta'd by the always awesome JaniceC678**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did, they'd never get dressed.

 ** _~Reviews are love~_**

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Dean Winchester stood and surveyed his work with pride. He smiled, licking his lips, and chuckled at the broken moan that earned him. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it before he let it slip back out, abused, glistening, and red from the attention of his teeth and tongue and knew exactly the effect it would have.

"Oh, my God. Dean, fuck." Sam shuddered with his eyes fixed on his brother's lips.

Dean smirked. "You need somethin', Sammy?" He watched Sam strain against the ropes binding him to the bed to no avail. Dean's eyes followed the lines of the ropes against Sam's sweaty, glistening skin; the loops that wrapped his arms, leaving him spread on his back and making the muscles of his chest ripple enticingly with each movement, and the flash of the golden nipple clamps. Every heave of Sam's chest gave him little bites of pain from the clamps that drove the most beautiful, needy whines from him. Dean eyed the coils of the thick, soft rope that spread Sam's legs wide and tied his calves to his thighs; leaving him completely exposed to Dean's hungry gaze. And it gave Dean the perfect view of his brother's ass; his cock and balls trussed like a present with a leather thong and below them, the end of the vibrating dildo opening Sam's hole wide.

"So fuckin' beautiful, little brother," Dean breathed and shook his head in admiration. He flicked open the buttons on his jeans to relieve the pressure on his own aching cock, and then slowly crawled up onto the king-size bed. He prowled slowly on his hands and knees like a stalking cat between Sam's legs.

Sam watched Dean, shivering at each maddening brush of his brother's skin on his inner thighs while Dean moved. "Wanna come," Sam pleaded, looking into Dean's glittering green eyes. He groaned as Dean's head lowered into the hollow of his hip, hovering over the cluster of dark hickeys his brother had already left there. "God."

Dean chuckled. He picked a spot he hadn't marked yet and closed his lips over Sam's skin. He licked the flavor of his sweat, savoring the taste of 'Sam' as he sucked the flesh between his teeth until Sam was writhing in his bonds and mewling. Dean released him and looked at the fresh bruise with a warm, possessive feeling. "Look so good with my marks on you, Sammy." Dean's voice was low and hoarse with want as he looked up Sam's trembling chest. He trailed his fingernails up Sam's fluttering abdomen and caught the chain connecting the nipple clamps. He gave it a tug and grinned as Sam gasped and arched his chest up. He nudged the knuckles of his other hand against the base of the dildo and gave it a shove. Sam yelled, arching again and Dean knew he had it planted firmly against his brother's sweet spot.

"You don't get to come yet, little brother." Dean leaned up and licked along Sam's bottom lip. He caught it with his teeth and pulled until Sam whimpered. He let it go and looked into Sam's eyes which were foggy with lust. "Haven't heard you scream my name enough yet." He chuckled and leaned back, bracing himself on his arms with his left knee firmly planted against the base of the dildo inside Sam. He looked down, savoring the sight, and tried to decide where to mark him up next. Dean could still remember the man in the bar earlier that night, how he had sidled up behind his brother at the bar and touched him. The guy had been lucky to leave the bar with nothing more than a single bruise blossoming around his left eye. He felt a snarl curl his lips with the memory and leaned down. He put his mouth on Sam's throat, just above the collar and sucked hard.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and felt a sob in his chest. He focused on the warm, burning pain at his neck and the weight of his brother on his chest. He wasn't sure he could remember any other words just then except for his brother's name and it was wonderful. He gasped for breath and put his head up, catching Dean's lips as Dean rose to look at him again.

Dean let Sam kiss him for a moment. He licked into his brother's mouth, catching his tongue with his own and hummed in pleasure when he finally pulled away. "Taste so good."

Sam whimpered shamelessly, desperate with need, and tried to catch his brother's mouth again before he could pull away. "Dean… please."

"Soon, baby boy," Dean promised even as he pulled back again. He slid his lips down his brother's throat, licking the sweat from his skin and stopped to make a matching mark above the collar. He growled possessively around the mouthful of Sam's flesh. Dean felt Sam tense beneath him and at the same moment registered a change in the air pressure a second too late as a cold hand latched around the back of his neck and dragged him off his brother.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted and struggled. He got a hand behind him on the arm holding him and coughed as a second arm wrapped under his jaw and pressed into his windpipe.

"Uh-uh, pretty boy." The man held Dean's struggling form tight against his chest and looked down at the other man strapped to the bed. "You know, I was just walkin' past when I heard this. Had to see for myself."

Dean snarled and turned his head, earning him enough room to breathe. "The fuck are you?" He slid his right hand toward his back, trying to angle his body so the man holding him wouldn't feel it. He needed to reach the small knife he had put there in case Sam needed out of the ropes in a hurry. Like now. He caught a look at the man behind him from the corner of his eye, and Dean frowned. He was pale, his lips almost bloodless, and it registered with him then just how cold the man's arm was under his hand.

"Let him go!" Sam yelled angrily. He pulled against the ropes holding him. He felt completely exposed and helpless, and there was nothing he could do to help his brother. The lust was forgotten in a rush of angry fear as he looked at the man holding Dean. He frowned, still pulling to free his arms and unaware of the blood beginning to drip from tearing skin- until he saw the intruder's eyes fasten on his wrists and lick his lips hungrily. Sam's eyes went wide in shock and he caught his brother's gaze. "Dean, he's a vampire!"

The vampire jerked in surprise and stared down at the man in the bed. "How in hell do you even know what I am? Who are you?"

"We're the freakin' Winchesters, you sack of crap. Maybe you've heard of us." Dean snarled. He jerked against the vampire's hold and actually felt the thing startle with the sound of their names.

"Holy shit." The vampire staggered back a step with Dean in his grip while a cold wind of fear shuddered down his spine. He looked down at the spiky, brown hair under his chin and then over to the straining man in the bed who he knew now was Sam Winchester and shook his own head. Even with one of them so completely incapacitated – well, he had heard the ever-growing number of stories about seemingly impossible victories these two had pulled off.

"Hey, uh… my bad, guys. I didn't mean to, uh… fuck." He realized in that moment just how screwed he was if the older Winchester managed to get free of his hold. He reflexively tightened the arm across Dean's neck and then howled in pain as something sharp embedded itself into his thigh. He threw Dean back onto the bed with his brother and looked down to find a knife in his flesh. "Where did you even…" he shook his head while Dean scrambled to get off the bed and standing. "Fuck this." The vampire took the knife, pulled it from his own skin and did the only thing he could think of to distract Dean; he threw it straight at Sam, and he ran.

"Fuck!" Sam yelled and could only look at his brother's blade standing out from the meat of his biceps.

Dean was off the bed like a shot and nearly to the door after the creature just on pure hunter instinct fueled by adrenaline before he shook his head and stopped himself. He turned away and moved swiftly back to the bed. "Sammy?" Dean leaned over him and swallowed, seeing how his knife had been used to injure his brother. "Shit. Just… hang on."

"Get me loose," Sam demanded breathlessly. He flinched when Dean pulled the knife out and nodded to his wrists. "Dean, cut me loose. We have to go after him."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." Dean sliced carefully through the ropes holding Sam's arms and then cut the ones binding his legs as well. "Easy. Hey, stay there." He kept a hand on Sam's shoulder when he tried to stand. "We're not goin' anywhere until that wound's bandaged and we're wearin' clothes."

"Hurry up." Sam reached up and plucked the clamps from his nipples. He gritted his teeth at the rush of pain that, in any other circumstance, would have had him moaning for more. But just then, it made him even angrier. He looked down between his legs and sighed as he reached and caught hold of the leather straps binding his cock and balls.

"I can do that," Dean said as he returned with the first aid kit. He frowned when Sam simply shook his head and pulled the leather free. He caught his brother's shoulder as Sam's back bowed with the rush of blood back into his cock and held him steady as he breathed heavily. He cupped a hand around Sam's neck, pressing against the collar and smiled. "You good?"

"Yeah." Sam tossed the leather aside and held out his arm. "Come on. The longer we take, the bigger head start he gets on us."

Dean scowled but didn't say anything; Sam was right. He deftly bandaged the cut on his brother's arm, inwardly seething with rage at the monster that had marked Sam's flesh. He was going to enjoy killing that asshole. "Alright, you're good."

Sam stood and then groaned, only then remembering the dildo that was still seated deeply within his ass. "Fucking hell." He waved Dean off, grabbed his clothes, and went to the bathroom with an awkward gait. "I got it. Get dressed."

"Dammit." Dean repacked the first aid kit and grabbed his shirt. He buttoned himself back into his jeans and pulled his Henley on, then grabbed his jacket. Sam was clearly pissed off and so was he. More than that, he was a little horrified. If the vampire hadn't decided to run, they could have been a lot worse off… Sam could have been dead. He'd left his brother completely vulnerable, and it didn't matter that Dean had thought they were safe at the time. He was a hunter. It was his job to never take their safety for granted. He had almost gotten them killed. He looked up when Sam reappeared in the bathroom door; fully dressed and with a dark look on his face.

"Sammy, I'm sorry." Dean went to the weapons bag and pulled out two machetes along with a flask of dead man's blood he'd started carrying since their first encounter with the walking dead. "Never should have tied you up like that."

"We can talk about it later." Sam took the machete and gave Dean a grim smile. "How about we go find the vampire first and kill it?"

Dean nodded and followed him to the door. "I got a little payback I wanna dish out. He was on foot," he observed as they moved outside. Dean pulled a small flashlight from his pocket and flicked it on, playing it over the ground. He gave a feral smile when he spotted tracks in the packed dirt and followed them into the grass beyond and toward the forest. "Gotcha. Let's move." He broke into a run with Sam at his side.

The moon above gave them just enough light to see as they followed the vampire's trail through the tall grass. That meager light, though, faded quickly once they moved into the trees and Dean turned the flashlight back on. "You hear anything?" he asked softly.

Sam shook his head. He tightened his fingers around the handle of the machete and let his eyes pass among the dark trees, wary for any sign of movement. Inwardly, he was still shaking over being caught so completely unaware and helpless. He shook his head, pushing those thoughts away before they could distract him.

"This way." Dean slid between two trees, following the trail, and pushed through a screen of bushes taller than he was. He stopped and blinked as the moon shone down on them again. "Looks like he was huntin' for dinner close to home." A small shack sat in the middle of the clearing ahead of him. He clicked off the flashlight and put it away as Sam appeared beside him. "Looks like just the one door in."

"Probably a window at the back." Sam looked over at Dean and quirked a brow. "You want the door?"

Dean snorted. "Hell yeah, I want the door. You can use those giraffe legs of yours to get in the back."

Sam chuckled softly though his nerves were singing with tension. "Don't go early," he warned as he jogged off across the clearing and vanished around the other side of the shack.

Dean rolled his eyes and moved to the front of the shack. He slid beneath a boarded-up window and moved to the side of the battered wooden door. He counted off to twenty in his head, giving Sam time to get into position and then faced the door. Dean brought his leg up and kicked the door in. Chips of wood and flaked paint showered through the air as Dean lunged inside with his machete ready. He saw the vampire that had attacked him staring wide-eyed and then registered the group of men and women behind him with a sinking feeling. "Oh, shit."

"Shit!" The vampire yelled in surprise, echoing Dean's own sentiments. He backed to the others behind him and quaked with fear. "It's the Winchesters!"

Dean saw his brother come through the window at the back with a crash and had no more time to consider how he'd screwed up. "Sam, look out!" Dean yelled the warning and waded into the nest of vampires. He grabbed hold of the bastard that had attacked them, and, against his need for vengeance and wanting to make him pay painfully for what he had done, Dean neatly sliced the man's head off before turning to defend himself from two more.

Sam swallowed around the lump of panic in his throat, seeing so many vampires waiting for them. He got lucky with the nearest as his machete blade sliced through her neck before she could do more than stare at him in surprise. "Dean!" he shouted in warning, seeing another woman coming at his brother from behind. Sam cursed, trying to swing the machete in the cramped confines of the shack with so many bodies. His arm was fouled by an older vampire with silvering hair, and Sam yelped when the man lunged forward and sank his wicked teeth into Sam's forearm. "Shit!" He kicked the man in the stomach and sent him stumbling back and winced at the feeling of teeth tearing out of his flesh.

Dean hacked an arm from the man in front of him and turned while he howled, hearing Sam's shout, and found a woman about to tackle him from behind. "Back off, bitch!" He swung the machete and snarled when she ducked away. "Hold still and die already." He backed quickly to the wall while he took out the flask of dead man's blood. Dean popped the cap off and quickly poured a line of the viscous, almost black fluid onto the edge of his blade. He saw Sam vanish behind the backs of the last two men in the room.

"Sammy!" Dean swung out with the machete and grinned as the blade cut into the female vampire's thigh. She groaned and staggered, going to her knees while the dead man's blood worked through her quickly. "Don't go anywhere," he said angrily and threw himself at the other two vampires. He stabbed the machete into the back of the man on the right and watched in relief as Sam appeared and took the head of the one on the left. "You alright?" he asked while the vampire he had stabbed dropped to his knees weakly.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Go finish her off. I've got this."

Dean took him at his word and went back to the woman. He watched her glazed eyes rise up to meet him and swung his blade in a wide arc as she bared her teeth. He turned away while her head thumped wetly to the floor and went to his brother, raking his eyes over him in a quick triage, his face darkening when he saw the blood. "Let me look at that arm. Did any of their blood get on you?"

Sam shook his head and sheathed his machete now that all the vampires were dead. "It's fine. It'll keep until we get back to the room. Come on." He looked around the interior of the shack, avoiding the dismembered bodies. "Must be something here we can use to torch this place."

"Sam…" Dean sighed, seeing the obstinate look on his brother's face and shook his head. "Fine." He put his machete up and wiped his hands on the legs of his jeans. Dean saw a red can in the back corner. "Gas can."

"Got it." Sam picked it up and nodded, feeling it slosh heavily. He unscrewed the cap and began splashing the gasoline over the bodies and around the shack liberally.

"Save some for outside." Dean kicked one of the heads toward the center of the room and went out the ruined front door as the smell of gasoline started to make his eyes and nose burn. He took out his lighter as Sam emerged behind him and watched his brother carefully. It pissed him off that Sam was bleeding. He couldn't believe he had just stormed in without first checking to see if the vampire was alone. It could have gotten them both killed.

"Ready." Sam tossed the gasoline can back through the open door and backed away as Dean spun the lighter to life.

"Winchester luck, dude," Dean said as he tossed the Zippo through the door and grinned as flames burst to life with a whoosh, quickly swallowing the small structure and the gory mess inside. "Only we would have a hunt literally break into our damn room."

Sam nodded. He looked down at his right arm and grimaced, seeing the blood and tears in his shirt. It hurt more once he got a good look at the damage in the moonlight and only served to remind him of just how close they had come to ending up dead, and all because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He pulled away when Dean reached out to him without really thinking about it and didn't see the hurt look that passed briefly across Dean's features. "Come on. It's cold out here."

"Yeah." Dean frowned and fell into step beside Sam. He took his flashlight back out and lit their path through the forest back to the motel. The whole time, Sam said nothing. Dean was having a hard time reading his brother's face as Sam seemed to have closed down on him. "Would you at least put some pressure on that arm if you're not gonna let me do it?"

Sam sighed and wrapped his left hand over the bite wound. "It's fine. It just hurts. I'm fine."

Dean nodded but didn't say anything. He'd be the judge of that once he got Sam's shirt off and a good look at the damage. Something was not sitting right with him about Sam's behavior, but then, he was just as pissed off about being caught off-guard. Dean felt a little spurt of relief as they came out of the woods and strode through the tall grass to their motel room. He opened the door ahead of Sam and ushered his brother inside. "Get those shirts off so I can look at it," he ordered while he dropped the sheathed machete onto the nightstand and pulled over the first aid kit.

"I can do it." Sam pulled his shirts off and rolled his eyes when Dean grabbed his good arm and shoved him down to sit on the bed. "Fine."

Dean soaked a small towel in disinfectant and knelt in front of Sam, cleaning the blood from the jagged teeth marks that wrapped around his forearm. "How do you feel? How much blood did that bastard take?"

"Not much. I'm good." Sam looked away and did his best to ignore the burning pain while Dean cleaned the wounds.

"Hmmph," Dean grunted and set the towel aside. He picked up a length of bandage and wound it gently but firmly around Sam's arm. "Don't need any stitches, but it's gonna itch like hell while it heals." He tucked in the end of the bandage and settled his hands on Sam's thighs as he looked up at him. "Hey, Sammy." Dean waited until Sam's eyes found his and he smiled. "I'm sorry I almost got us munched on." He brushed his palms up Sam's thighs into the hollows of his hips. "How about I finish what I started without the ropes this time?" He wasn't prepared for Sam shoving his hands away or how his brother lurched to his feet and moved away. "Dude, what the hell?"

"We can't do this!" Sam yelled angrily. Everything he had been feeling since the vampire broke into their room came to a head suddenly. It made his chest tight and his eyes burn and he felt like he couldn't breathe around the feelings. "God, Dean! We almost died! The only reason we're alive is because he was afraid of us! Do you get that?" Sam backed away when Dean rose to stare at him in shock. "If he'd taken two seconds to think about it, he'd have realized we were fucking helpless and we'd be dead!" He waved a hand between the two of them while emotion choked him. "This almost got us killed!"

Dean felt the rug had been ripped out from under him. "What the fuck, Sam?" he demanded and stalked toward his brother. "It was a stupid mistake! That's all!"

"We're the mistake!" Sam bellowed and slapped away the hand Dean reached out to him. "This isn't right! We're not right!"

Dean felt as though he'd been slapped as Sam's words echoed in the room. And his own anger rose up to answer Sam's. "That what you want, Sam? What we have here to be over?" Dean grabbed hold of Sam's arm and snarled when Sam twisted and reversed their position until he was holding Dean, only to shove him away.

"Forget it!" Sam shook his head and started for the door. "I need to be alone right now."

"Like hell!" Dean lunged for Sam and grabbed him again, barely resisting the urge to throw a punch with all the pent up outrage and fear he suddenly felt; fear that he was going to lose the best thing in both their lives over his mistake in judgement. "I know I screwed up, Sam. But this is NOT how we're ending this!"

"It is if I say it is!" Sam yelled angrily when Dean shoved him into the wall, trying to hold him in place. "This thing between us almost got you killed! I can't live with that, Dean! You can't!"

Dean opened his mouth to argue and loudly, and then it struck him. He snapped his mouth closed and let Sam push him away. He moved to block the door to the motel room and stared at Sam's red face, heaving chest, and the shine of unshed tears he could see in his brother's eyes even through the anger there. "Holy shit," he breathed. Realization drained his own anger away like it had never been. Dean held up both hands to Sam, trying to soothe him. "Sammy, stop. Let's just calm down, alright? Let's talk."

"No! Get out of my way." Sam tried to get past Dean to the door and felt another wave of helpless rage when Dean stopped him. He wanted more than anything else to get outside, to have some room to breathe. "Dean, move!"

"Nope." Dean grabbed a hold of Sam again but this time not with anger. "Sorry about this, baby boy. But you'll forgive me eventually." He wrapped his arms around Sam's chest and used his foot to swipe Sam's legs out from under him. They went to the floor heavily and Dean grunted at the impact, making sure to keep his place atop his brother, knowing full well that an angry Sam was definitely capable of besting him and getting away if given half a chance. He wrapped Sam up with his body even while Sam shouted and struggled to free himself.

"Sam, stop!" Dean pinned his larger brother to the floor with a lifetime of experience, thanks to their father training them, pitting them against each other in wrestling matches that Dean almost always won. He used every trick he knew to restrain Sam and somehow managed to not hurt his brother's already injured arm in the process, though it was difficult.

"Let me go!" Sam raged and threw all his weight against Dean, but it was no use. His big brother had all the leverage. It only served to make Sam feel angrier and more helpless, and he felt his breaths begin to shorten in panic. "Dean!"

"I need you to breathe, Sammy," Dean pleaded with him and looked down at Sam's distressed face. "Look at me. Hey, look at me!" Dean caught Sam's jaw in his hand and forced Sam to meet his eyes. "You know what this is! We read about this. Remember all that paperwork Steve and Joe gave us?" Dean willed his brother to remember that conversation. It had only been a couple of weeks, and he hoped it would break through the fog in Sam's head. "It's sub drop, Sammy, alright? You're just… this is sub drop and, fuck." Dean shook his head while Sam stared up at him. "I am so sorry I didn't catch it sooner." He felt like an ass for the things he had said and for the way he had nearly reacted, allowing Sam to goad him into a fight. "I should have realized it sooner." He vividly remembered Sam's reaction when he'd gotten to that part of the information; how he had said he couldn't ever see himself having that sort of a reaction.

"Baby, you're alright." Dean kept his voice calm and willed Sam to trust him with his eyes. "It's alright. I can make this better." It proved to be the wrong thing to say with Sam still caught in the emotional loop that sub drop had pushed him into.

"No! We can't DO this anymore!" Sam bucked against Dean's grip frantically. He knew somewhere that he wasn't reacting rationally to any of it, that he was so far over the deep end he wasn't sure how he had gotten there. Yet he seemed unable to calm down, and push away the anger and fear to listen to Dean. "Get off me!"

"Dammit." Dean laid over Sam, managing to keep both his brother's hands pinned above his head. He slid his free hand from Sam's chin down to his neck where he caught his fingers under the collar that meant so much to them both. "You're gonna listen to me, little brother." He tugged until Sam gasped in spite of himself. Dean let it go and dragged his nails down Sam's naked, straining chest. "I know what's wrong. And I know what you need."

"No! Dean, stop!" Sam pulled to free his arms and then froze with a gasp as his brother's hand slid beneath the front of his jeans and wrapped around his cock. He hadn't even realized until that moment that he was hard and the sensation of Dean's calloused, work-roughened fingers gripping him firmly took his breath away.

Dean smiled as Sam stopped fighting him. Normally, he would never even consider forcing himself on his brother, but that wasn't what he was doing; not really. "You're in sub drop, Sammy. Because that undead motherfucker stopped us at the worst possible moment, and all those endorphins we built up went away too fast. I know you remember this." He leaned down and brushed his lips over Sam's jaw, feeling his brother's panicked breathing begin to ease just a little. "We just need to get them flowing again," Dean whispered into Sam's skin and grazed his teeth over the pulse in Sam's throat until his brother moaned. "Get you feelin' good again and then bring you down the right way." Dean leaned up to look at him while he slowly dragged his hand up and down Sam's shaft. "That ok, baby boy?"

Sam shuddered at the endearment as the first rush of pleasure went through him. It warmed him, and he hadn't realized he was cold until that moment. He looked up at the love and trust shining in Dean's green eyes and did what he always did; he trusted his brother. "Oh… ok."

Dean grinned and ducked his head down. He kissed Sam, licking into his mouth greedily while he forced Sam's jeans open with his other. He was reluctant to let go of Sam's hands until he was sure his little brother was on board completely. "Gonna make you feel good, Sammy." He bit down the side of Sam's neck and took a moment to suck a fresh mark into his throat. Sam whined and arched his back slightly and Dean smiled, knowing that he was getting through.

"Dean," Sam gasped. He raised his head to catch Dean's lips and sucked his brother's bottom lip into his mouth. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to what Dean was offering. He was beginning to understand what Dean was trying to tell him, to remember all the things they had talked about with Steve, and he knew that right now what he needed was Dean.

"I've got you, Sammy." Dean slowly relaxed his grip on Sam's wrists and smiled as Sam left them over his head. "That's my boy." He leaned up and scooted down Sam's body, kissing and nipping at his chest and Sam's sensitive nipples until he could get both hands around his brother's jeans. Dean tugged them off quickly and tore his own clothes off while Sam watched hungrily. He didn't want Sam to have enough time to question again before Dean was crawling back over him. "I've got you."

Sam arched up into Dean's chest, savoring the feeling of their skin rubbing together while Dean slid between his legs. Sam moved his knees apart and slowly brought his hands down to sift his fingers through Dean's short, soft spikes of hair. He rested his forehead against his brother's and panted. "Dean. Want you."

"I know, baby. I know." Dean slipped his hand between Sam's legs again. He pressed his fingers behind his balls and into Sam's hole, testing to see how open he still was, if there was enough lube left from earlier. Dean groaned to feel how wet Sam was and shoved two fingers hard into his brother while Sam's muscles clamped around him, trying to hold on. He bent his fingers just so and easily found Sam's sweet spot. "Yeah, that's it, Sammy," he groaned as Sam shouted out in pleasure and writhed under him.

"Oh, God." Sam moaned long and loud as Dean massaged his prostate. Sparks of pleasure shot up and down his spine and he could feel himself trembling under his brother. He spread his legs wider and wrapped them around Dean, placing his feet behind the firm cheeks of Dean's ass where he could pull. "Dean. Dean, please. Please. God, please."

"You looked so fuckin' beautiful earlier," Dean said in a breathless voice as he watched Sam bask in the pleasure Dean was giving him. "All tied up for me, begging for me…" he leaned down sucked a quick, hard mark into Sam's chest just above his left nipple until Sam was crying out and near sobbing. Dean looked back up. "… wearin' my marks." He caught Sam's right arm and brought it down so he could he brush his lips over the bandage there. "Pisses me off that fucker marked you." Dean slid his free hand into Sam's hair and tugged so his brother's head went back on a loud, happy moan. "Marked what's mine."

"Yours. Yours. Always yours." Sam panted for breath, this time for the right reasons, and watched Dean's beautiful green eyes darken with desire. "Only yours."

"Damn right." Dean pulled his fingers out of his brother, and before Sam could protest, he pushed in with his cock. He didn't wait for Sam's body to adjust, knowing how much his brother enjoyed the stretch and burn, and Dean shoved into him in a long, slow glide until he was as far inside Sam as he could get. They shuddered moans into each other's mouths as Dean held himself there. "Love you, Sammy," he breathed against Sam's lips. "Thought I was gonna lose you." He kissed Sam sweetly suddenly and felt his own chest stutter with the pent-up emotion he had put aside until then. Dean felt Sam's arms tighten around his shoulders, felt his brother's fingers scratching through his hair in an offer of comfort, and he swallowed around a lump of emotion.

"I'm alright." Sam whispered it and tipped his head up slightly, giving Dean his own gentle kiss. "We're alright." He rolled his hips, moaning sweetly as Dean's cock shifted inside him. "Make me feel it, Dean. Let me feel you."

Dean nodded. He caught Sam's bottom lip with his teeth and slowly pulled his cock out until just the head was still inside. He smiled as Sam whined beneath him. Dean shoved back in hard, making their hips slap together as Sam's feet pressed into his ass and pulled and Sam shouted, throwing his head back. Dean groaned as he looked at Sam's beautiful throat, the collar decorating it along with the marks Dean himself had left. He licked along his brother's Adam's apple and gently grazed his teeth over it.

"Always taste so good, Sammy. Fuck." Dean pounded into Sam, using his grip in Sam's hair to keep him in place as his body jolted with each thrust.

"Fu… Fuck! Dean!" Sam yelled in ecstasy as Dean filled him up over and over. Every terrible feeling he had had since the vampire came into their room fell away until he was left with nothing but the all-consuming love he felt for Dean.

Dean leaned up on one elbow enough to wrap his other hand around Sam's hard, red cock. He knew Sam had to be on edge from being so rudely interrupted earlier and wasn't surprised that, as he gave it a stroke, Sam screamed as his back arched. His cock jerked in Dean's hand, and Dean watched his little brother fall apart, coming so hard he painted the underside of his own jaw as he howled out his pleasure. Sam's fingernails were little bites of pain and pleasure into Dean's back. He held his own release off and watched Sam, drawing it out for him as long as he possibly could and only when Sam's eyes began to roll back in his head did Dean give in. He thrust hard into Sam, pinning his shaking body to the floor and flooded his release inside of him. Dean shouted Sam's name into his brother's neck while the ecstasy made lights flash behind his closed eyes. It seemed to go on forever and Dean finally came back to himself, lying heavily atop Sam's chest, hips still gently thrusting as he worked through his own orgasm.

Dean slowly leaned up and used the hand still fisted in Sam's long hair to turn his face toward him. Dean smiled. "Hey, Sammy," he said hoarsely and chuckled softly. Sam was out cold, as Dean had planned and hoped. He placed a soft kiss on his brother's lips before he slowly eased himself out of Sam with a grimace for the discomfort. Dean rose and stretched before going to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it down, then went back out and knelt beside him, cleaning him up with long, soft swipes of the cloth. He tossed it aside once he was satisfied and picked up Sam's head and shoulders. Dean sat back against the end of the bed with Sam in his arms, resting against his chest and leaned his head down to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss when Sam sighed and then began to languidly kiss him back.

"Hey, little brother." Dean watched Sam's eyes flutter open and he brushed the tips of his fingers across Sam's cheek. "Alright?"

Sam gave him a goofy grin, still high on the endorphins and tipped his head beneath Dean's jaw to nuzzle into his throat. "Mmm hmm."

Dean laughed softly and held him close. "How about we move this party up to the bed? My ass is gettin' cold on this carpet."

Sam snorted a laugh and allowed Dean to help him up. He steadied himself on Dean, laying his head on his brother's shoulder and kissed softly at his neck. "Love you."

"Love you too, baby boy. Come on." Dean gave him a gentle push and followed Sam down into the bed. He slid beneath the covers and pulled Sam's back into his chest until he could wrap himself around him. Dean traced the fingers of his left hand up and down Sam's hip under the blanket comfortingly and felt Sam growing heavy against him. Just as suddenly, Sam tensed and Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's chest. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, God. I'm sorry." Sam rolled until he could curl his arms around Dean and look him in the eye. "I'm so sorry! The things I said!" Sam felt tears gathering in his eyes and didn't care, too terrified that the things he had said would damage them somehow. "I didn't mean any of it, Dean. I swear! I love you and I love us, and I don't want to…"

"Hey! Hey!" Dean pulled Sam in and held him tight. "Shh. It's ok. Sammy, you got nothin' to apologize for. That wasn't your fault." He kissed Sam's cheek, feeling the moisture of tears there and suffered for him. "Not your fault. It's alright. We're alright."

Sam's breath stuttered in his chest, but he worked at calming himself. It was easier to do with Dean's soft, steady voice in his ear promising him that they were going to be alright. "Can't believe I said any of that. I swear, I don't… that's not how I feel. I've never felt like that. Never."

"Shh." Dean soothed him and rubbed his hands along Sam's back from shoulder to buttocks until he felt his brother start to melt against him. "Welcome to the wonderful world of sub drop, huh?"

Sam was startled into a watery laugh. He wrapped himself even more tightly in Dean's embrace and felt his face burning with embarrassment. "I never thought I'd have to worry about that."

"I'm damn glad Steve and Joe made sure we're well informed." Dean kissed the top of Sam's head. "Next time we see them, I'm gonna hug 'em both."

Sam smiled as the tension finally began to ebb away from him. "Any chance you could do that naked?"

Dean slapped Sam's ass lightly, enjoying the gasp and snort of laughter he got for it. "Only if you're on your knees." He felt Sam's burst of warm breath across his neck and grinned. "Like that idea?"

Sam leaned back and gave Dean a lopsided smile. "Only if it involves you spanking my ass cherry red."

Dean shuddered and pulled Sam in, rolling their hips together twice though there was no way he was getting hard again that quickly. He chuckled. "I think that can be arranged." He settled with Sam laughing softly and relaxed into the bed. "Get some sleep, Sammy. Think we both need it.'

Sam nodded and tucked his head under Dean's chin where he liked it. "Thank you for not letting me self-destruct."

"Never," Dean promised him and rolled to his back so Sam was sprawled atop him. "I've got you, little brother. Always." He curled the fingers of one hand into the back of Sam's collar to comfort them both and closed his eyes; relaxed.

"I know you do." Sam kissed Dean's chest and let go of the last pieces of tension that had held on to him. He had his big brother and they were safe and together. That was all he needed. "And I've got you back."

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

 _The End._


End file.
